Taming the World Eater
by Firestorm8756
Summary: This Story is being moved and improved to another profile. See "Squeaky Wheels" For the newer version being made and lengthened. Also the story will stretch on further from this ending.
1. The Beginning

(3rd POV)

Drakar was sleeping. Not really for the rest of it but a cold iron sword deals wonders. It wasn't until the feeling of the cart jutted him awake. "Talos!" he shoots his head up and looks around and sizes everyone in the cart up. Blonde, Imperial, and… royal? Now he wasn't so mad at the imperials for putting him in the same cart with someone who has coin. "Hey you finally awake" he turned his head th face the blonde "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into an ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there." He was slightly distracted not really understanding what was going on, but thief got his attention and it didn't take long to notice that he wasn't the only one with sticky hands in the cart. "Damn you stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine till you came along. The empire nice and lazy." Drakar chose this time to interrupt with some choice words at the thief. "Don't ever say that you got caught because of a suspecting guard or a stumbling fool."

The thief stopped and silence. Drakar was a thief yes, but if someone lies about their abilities and blame it on others or general misfortune than they deserve the darkest pits of oblivion. He lost to many friends and family that way. The poor thief turned to the gagged royal "What's wrong with him huh?" The blonde got his turn to snap at him this time. "Watch your tongue that's Ulfric Stormcloak, The true High King!" instantly Drakar knew his primary mark was for this little trip. "Ulfric the Jarl of Windhelm?" "No he's the prince of the snow elves" Drakar stated annoyed by the pitiful man's flailing tongue, but he kept talking. "But if they capture you… Oh gods where are they taking us…" Drakar almost slapped him if it wasn't for blonde. "Were going to sovenggar or oblivion you moron!" The soldier soon snapped at them "Shut up back there!"

And another guard shouted "General Tullius sir the headsman is waiting!" "Good lets get this over with" While the pouting thief prayed the gods for protection and the blonde talking about how the fort they were in was his home Drakar was waiting for two things: The end of his life, or an escape.

Son once the cart pulled up and they were loaded off the wailing man took of in a sprint and Drakar was just sitting there wishing he could laugh or face palm. Soon it was his turn to come up "Who are you?" said the soldier 'he looked friendly enough and that captain wasn't to bad looking either' He thought "Drakar" was all he could say before the captain snapped forget it he goes to the block. 'Great maybe she knew me from a heist job' soon after a small prayer and a rude stormcloak it was time. He walked up and was pushed down onto the cold, bloodied stone and awaited the cold steal of the axe, but instead saw a beautiful myth turned into reality roar so loud he could feel it a mile away, but the roar he heard called to him. "DOVAHKIIN!"

Soon he while the destruction happened he sprinted for the exit and it almost seems like it was on his side but when he got picked up the the illusion ended pretty quick. Now a hundred something feet in the air he though of two things 'Did I loose by coming this far?' and 'OH DEAR TALOS LET ME DOWN' of course the dragon seems to rather occupied with its own thoughts.

* * *

(Alduins POV)

Now the faker is mine. I was never more satisfied with a kill than ever after finding the one who stole the dragon blood and never than less slaughtered many more of my kind. I had the greatest prize of all time and he was all mine. "Et zulik vos cavulx!" I finally won this war and these mortals will feel my wrath once again. "E-excuse me?" I looked down to see the bounded prey as he looked rather frightened "With all honesty I read up on you dragons and that you only take interest in challenging prey. So don't you want a challenge?" I felt my blood boil at that language as he only knew how to speak it, "No, you have killed enough of us in the past. You must pay in the most painful way possible..." I felt contempt with that answer as I always have. Every general she spoke to while growing up told he how evil the humans are. "Wait a bloody second!" I had to fight to let go of my talons as I heard the coward yell. "I don't want to hear that from you! Do you know how many you enslaved and killed?!" "You rebelled and killed many others. Think of it like... An eye for an eye" but that didn't get through since simple humans can't listen to reason "Who do you think we rebelled!? it was outlawed years ago! only races left under chains are argonians and they don't even complain!" I stopped for a second just to have cool air calm the blood that made me want to impale the fool. "How about we get back on the ground and we talk ok?" This fool really thinks I'm stupid huh? "Under one condition: You don't run. If you do I'll roast you alive close or far away if I have to." I look down to see the human to see a nod "good."

I touched down and left him to fall in the snow. "Ow. Could have had a warning..." 'Braces yourself" I said far to late. The human got up dusted the snow off and sat down "Very funny. Now can I talk to you about how us humans were enslaved, killed, and were subjected to genocide?" now he's bluffing. We enslave the weak and killed those who won't bend their knee. but never have we tortured or killed them by mass. "You're bluffing." "Am I? It's inscribed in personal journals, halls of draugr, and even depicted in imperial history. I could show you right now, but I need my bindings cut." That made her think. Why need free hands for something like this? "why?" "Because if I can find a crypt, go in, and get you a slab or book I can prove it" She thought for a second and a idea came up. "I know a crypt not far from here and you can find a tablet there" "Alright lets go get it" This poor thief is gonna get himself killed.

* * *

(3rd POV)

After and hour of talking, arguing, and agreement Drakar could ride on her back as long as he didn't touch any scars, wounds, or a certain point on her tail (The last one he still wonders why) as he rode to a place know as Bleak Falls Barrow. A crypt known for being close to a village called Riverwood. He watched trees and mountains go by in seconds and he leaned down to the dragon calmly flying "Is this what you see every day?!" he said shouting over the sound of rushing wind. "Yes I flown like this for years and it's still entertaining" "Always got to use formal words around me? You already look up to me now?" he said mockingly, but instantly snapped back as he heard her growling. "Sorry. It's amazing up hear though. Also that talk of 'Dova' what does it mean?" It means you have a form of relative blood to dragons. The god had made the mistake and so has my brother paarthurnax in aiding your kind" "Seems more like they knew what's going on to me..." she let a small growl, but soon saw the Barrow. "There. I'll take out the bandits on the outside and you grab what you need and go in" he just nodded and jumped off after her burning rampage. Getting lucky with hide armor and a iron sword she looked at him oddly. "Why not iron armor or a heavy weapon. You nords do nice carrying knives that are bigger than you..." Drakar sighed "I'll tell you when I'm done..." she watched him walk inside the Borrow.

As soon as he left she laughed and flew to the other side of the mountain where the exit is. 'Just to make sure' she thought.

(Inside Bleak Falls Barrow)

"Amateurs" Drakar wispered as he glided past so quick none could even pick up his scent. The thief soon came across a tomb in which a bandit was about to pull a lever. He shot him in the back just to be safe, but as his body fell it hit the switch and darts and arrows pelted his body to the point it was more relative to a pin cushion Drakar soon saw the simple puzzle in front of him and just looked at the bandit. "If you were really gonna pull that lever before you even think of solving this than you were dead already." After solving the puzzle and blowing through some skeever he heard screaming "Help HELP!" Drakar moved to a rather thick clump of webs and cut through it, but didn't expect a giant spider to apart of the deal. " damn things have to many eyes..." He moved around it and jumped on its back. It bucked slightly in reaction, but didn't stand a chance against his sword plunging into its eyes. It let out only a noise that he can only describe as a squeak before raming his sword into it's abdominal. "Hey you let me out!" Drakar looked at him and just smiled "And let a perfect golden claw run away. I'd rather grab it now than from a draugr" "No NO NOO!" He screamed as he plunged his sword into his neck. "Sorry pal, but the better thief wins"

Drakar continued around the Barrow running into a the small hoard of draugr every now and again until he found at strange door. "Huh. Can't be picked or broke open, but that key hole..." he took out the gold talon and compared it to the door. 'Interesting lock you got Alduin' He flipped the symbols to the matching claw and he pressed it in. 'I wonder if I was expecting a "tada" and a woman, but just more ruin..." he walked through and saw a strange wall in the middle of the crypt. 'Is there goodies afoot?' he thought as it was strange to put just a burial mound behind a impossible door. He wasn't into grave robbing, but after what he went through he was ready to take anything and everything.

He walked around feeling watched by something. Soon he found a nice little chest and opened it and wasn't to impressed, but not disappointed. It showed what seemed to be and enchanted hide shield for destruction magic resistance, some gold, and jewels. "Not bad. Could be better, but I'll take it." Soon though when he looked to his right a word on the wall called to him almost whispering knowledge to him directly, but when he got close he felt it grow on him and teaching its self to him."Fus" was all he could mutter before hearing a coffin pop from behind him and a mean looking draugr popped out. "Nice axe you got there" he said as he swiped it from him. The draugr threw its self into the darkness, but Drakar watched from the light. "Should be called master of stealth. Even draugr can't see me" He walked out as if nothing happened."

(Front of Bleak Falls Barrow)

Drakar walked out with his loot in hand but looked around to see no massive black dragon. "If she thought I died than she must really be delusional." Drakkar started to walk to Riverwood to see what he can pawn off and what he can stock up on for a trip to the Riften thieves guild.

(Secret entrance of the Barrow)

"Must have been slaughter for him down there!" She laughed in her tough, but she felt a little sorry for him, but that guilt was erased by more laughter as she flew off. "Time to establish my army again." She said with and evil grin and completely unaware of the truth in which Drakar was going to speak of to her of the dragons and humans.

* * *

(Hey guys I'm just gonna be strait with y'all and say that this is my first time doing this. I'm kinda new so just please don't go ham and roast right of the bat I just want to do this for fun and am in no way trying to pick fights or break major story plots *Only the minor ones* So...enjoy what I come up with)

(You're still here? Wow... If you're still reading I'm just gonna be a sell out and say favorite this and post a review so I can put an idea or two into my story with out breaking the main quest line or major side quests.)


	2. The Betrayal

(Alduin POV)  
I flew through the air going the graves of her fellow dragons but first up was a close friend and almost mate. Mirmulnir strongest of the weaker ranks but was the one general who took to her when they were both in their thousands."I wonder what to say when I wake him up" I said with a sneer on her face. Once I reached the burial ground I shouted and soon scale and bone soon turned young and he breathed once more."By the gods!" He looked around for his killer at first, but when he saw me he froze a little bit."Alduin have you finally returned?!" "Yes dear friend and faithful commander" He bowed his head and spoke in his elegant tone."My queen I have failed to protect you. Please grant me constant death and misery." I reeled back at hearing this "By the nine Mirmulnir. I came to strike my power once again!" I said proudly "But queen the Dova-" "Dead dear Mirmulnir. I slain him with his own trickery." He let a roar that I could only describe as a call of relief. "Dear queen how may we start than" I just simply said "We strike the center and spread the embers" He smirked and flew up. "You are cruel my queen" "You better keep that in mind" I said teasingly as we flew away

* * *

(Two days later/Drakars POV)

"Damn things really did go south?" I said looking at Brynjolf "Yep lad everything just droped into a rather rough patch" I looked around the flaggin "More like a dragons jaws. Anything I can do to help?" "Aye you can do small jobs to build us up, but since you're a master we can find a big one" I just smiled as he left off and I turned to delvin "Any jobs?" "Plenty you're choice: Fishing, Bedlamb, and Numbers" I thought of it and those days in the capital really made him tired so something simple "Numbers. Just to kick things off for an epic crime spree" I said with a look that said 'Watch me ace it' "Alright then big shot" he gave me a note that said: Target Jarl Of Whiterun's Caravan legislation.

They never make it easy for me huh?

* * *

(Whiterun/3rd POV)

Alduin was flying near the mountain as she look over the village 'petty fools don't even know what's going to hit' her dark thoughts ran, but the guilt of leaving the dragonborn to his death was beginning to grow on her. "Lady Alduin do you wish to attack now?" Mirmulnir was inpatient and was expecting it to be easy. "No. Something doesn't seem right" Mean while Drakar was simply being threatened by a dark elf with a soul ripping blade. "The Jarl will not be receiving visitors." "Well I don't remember hitting up a appointment with your blade. More or less to report the attack on Helgan." That made her stop and the Jarl soon noticed the thief. "You were helgan. What happened to it?" "Well for starters I don't know the true fate of Helgan, but I did get a front row seat on the all mighty dragon herself." Now the room was silent.

"Her?" "Yep every flaming ton of her is woman. Ironically" this made a couple of woman in the room slightly upset, even the housecarl. "So how did you escape? From what we heard was that there was prisoners that included Ulfric!" "Yes Ulfric was there, but she had more attention to me stangely..." The room assaulted by silence once more was broken by a nosy wizard who walked out of his lab in curiosity. "You were targeted by the dragon?! Tell me what happened? Why did it want you!?" Drakar both caught off guard and still remembering he quickly silenced the over praised priest with a finger. "I remember she called me 'Dovakiin" any one knows what that is about" the Jarl looked confused as well as everyone else in the room. "I don't speak dragon at all so I assume none of you know either?" Drakar was now the elephant in the room and the only reason he was taken out of the spotlight was a scared guard running through the doors nearly tripping over his feet scraming "Dragon!"

They Jarl stood up and ushered the guard to his war room for questioning. Drakar followed while giving the wizard the dusty stone he found in Bleak Falls Barrow. "It was only circling the tower when I left. I though it would come after me for sure" the man was shell shocked and tired. If there was a time were Drakar whould feel bad for someone was now. He knew exactly how it felt to loose the service men around you due to an ambush or surprise counter attack.'Alduin the bitch. A man should never go through this' He was angry now. "Send me after her and I'll stop them." The Jarl was about to object to the though of sending a man to his death, but he saw the fury in his eyes. Almost like betrayal.

* * *

(Flash back to First Encounter)

"So it's agreed then?" Drakar said to the mass of black scales "So be it" "Ok just as a recap. You said that as long as we humans don't kill you for hunting purposes than you won't kill us for fun?" She gave a growl "I never take pleasure in murdering, but if they dare try to kill me before them than I will without mercy." "Right..." Drakar hiding the fact that he was negotiating with the queen of dragons. "Two you cannot destroy this world but you can create new ones if you agree" she nodded. She seemed to quiet down due to the fact she's been talking the strange language of English. "Last, but not least is the riding rules" The way he said that made him both blush a little as he cleared this throat "No touching of scars, Wounds, or... The lower end of your tail?" He said confused at his own memory. The dragon seemed to have turned stutter in seconds "I-It's personal o-ok" she said looking away avoiding eye contact. "Ok just don't fling me of until I'm at least three feet from the ground..."

* * *

(End of flash back/ Alduin 3rd POV)

"Mirmulnir stop!" Mirmulnir was already gone and heading to the watch tower, but then she saw a group of people. 'That moron has impeccable timing' she thought as she saw him fight the tower a second time. Meanwhile the two guards he brought back were scared out of there minds "P-please don't kill us!" One begged "By the gods what did I do to deserve this..." said the other. She turned around and looked at them and only spoke one word."Leave..." the guards saw her move out of the way and the booked it faster than a khajiit on moon sugar.

Then a silent roar and a familiar face was seen as she turned to see her kinsman slain by the suppose to be dead dragonborn. "How did he live!?" she roared in anger as she swooped down and flew right in front of them. The archers drew there bows, but the human named Drakar stopped them. "We made an agreement!" she roared at him seeing here dead mate in the dust."you broke it first by sending your blood thirsty lackey here in the first place" he said, but in a much more angry tone. "In fact as I remembered **you** agreed to not kill any humans anymore and now we got shell shocked soldiers and dead men littering this place!" Now he was enraged at her so much that he threw down his sword and marched to her. Meanwhile she was surprised at his bravery. "You want to know how many people were at this watch tower!? fifteen and we came back to one!" He was setting off on her now to the point she landed and he got in her face. "You either keep your promise now or we **both** end up enemy's in the end." She looked at him and with out a word picked him up and flew off.

The soldiers looked in yonder. "What was that?" "I think the dragonborn and that dragon were arguing like a married couple..." "Seems more like he was chewing her out for what she did here..." "Was that the same dragon that hit Helgan" The soldiers all pondered more shell shocked at what the dragonborn pulled than anything else.


	3. The Reveal

(Alduins POV)  
Stupid human. Stupid human! I'll drop him off a cliff! I'll burn him alive! I'll I'll- "Can we set down now..." I looked down at the bored, angry human. I just gave up and set him down in a field. "so mind telling me why you did it..." I was so scared at his tone of voice. It was calm and relaxed, but I smelled the hatred within it. "I wanted to r-reclaim my land" I was prepared for another argument or chew out session, but all I got was a laugh. "You really think this was your land in the first place!? It wasn't even nord land before."

He laughed, but in truth I kinda liked to see him laugh. Wait was was I thinking he's a mortal fool who has no emotion. The generals have told her when she was just hatched that she was going to cleanse evil and make a path for all of dragon kind. To her the generals were like fathers to her. The one who was the most pitiful though was her primary general: Paarthurnax as how he would speak of mortals who can put up grand fights and slay fellow dova.

It made my blood boil at the thought of him. Traitor, Brother, General, and kinsman. He was all those things and I couldn't choose which one he was. I was taken from my thoughts though from a flick to my nose which made me hold it. "Tamriel to Alduin. You in there?" "Of course I am you numb skull." He gave a defeated sigh and looked at me. "Than you understand how long humans have suffered under slavery from the dragons right?" Damn lies. How many more will he say till he runs out of breath."Humans were never treated as cruel as you think" As soon as I said that he took a dagger out of his pocket and stabbed his hand."What are you doing!?" This damn human was also suicidal!? Could have warned me a little."showing you my pain."Was all he said before downing a healing potion and walking to the edge of the hill of the horizon."This was their pain" I took a couple steps forward and saw mounds and mounds of ancestral burial grounds. It took my breath away at the sight.

"You see this was all around the age of the dragon" I looked at the mass graves. The solid evidence of the genocide and cruel tortured cages that hung over entrances of crypts."This was the norm for human life back then and you, along with your buddy's, did this together..." I stepped down to breath for a second. "You mean I did..." "Yes you killed. No. Slaughtered millions of us" He said with venom in his voice. "If you planed on taking this world again than I will kill you before it even starts" The feeling of fear finally came. The only time I felt fear was the first time I was pushed out of time by the nords.  
"I-I'm so sorry" "Don't be. They probably never told you..." He said seeing as he might me talking about my generals.

"How about this. You travel with me and we can make this right again." I looked at him with surprise. Was he really giving me this chance to redeem my self? "What do you say?" He was showing what looked like actual promise. I have to trust him some how... "Fine" And like that here I was. Forced to be a carriage service for a human. Flying around Tamriel and hiding out from major cities.

* * *

(Unknown Burial Crypt/3rd POV)

"Rise my kinsman. Rise. She has failed to bring you back" "Who dares wake me..." The dragon looked up only to see the first dragonborn "I Miraak shall rule this realm, but I need you to kill a certain faker." The dragon bowed "I shall kill the joor" Miraak soon thought to him self 'Why must she deny the idea of the path in which she follows' Miraak just sighed and turned to the dragon "Tell me your name" "Zykiul my lord" and so it begins.

* * *

(Whiterun's Fields/ Drakar's POV)

"Shit Shit SHIT SHIT!" "GET BACK HERE DOVAKIIN!" I sprinted as fast as I could from the fiery dragon as she shot flames past me. Why did I touch her tail... It wasn't long though before I was picked up and pinned onto the watch tower. The guards were looking at us like we were crazy and the truth is: I might just be. I befriended the world eater and stopped a crisis before it even happened. Of course Whiterun was the only hold at the moment that allowed her to be in due to familiar situations.

"Dovakiin you're dead!" I was pinned up against the wall as she stared me down "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I panicked like the thief I am as she threw me down to one of the repaired structures. "Ok I deserved that..." "You deserve a lot more than that" she growled at him as he backed up against a support beam. If it wasn't for a scared courier than I would have been toast."E-excuse me?" I looked over and saw a small note that was from a Jarl. "Thanks" I said as a plucked it from is hand. Alduin lean in to read with me. "Dear Drakar, I have heard of your abilities and that you are dragonborn. I wish to use your services if you may. If you do so your pet dragon will be welcome in my hold." I quickly closed the letter before she could read the last of the it. "Hey I was reading that" "trust me it's all just praise directed to me..." I just sighed and got up. "Best get moving before I'm not so 'welcome' any more" "You're still going to pay for what you did to my tail.

I felt myself shivering as I mounted her back "Let's just get moving" I said defeated. She just smirked at him as they flew off. Most cities won't accept her in dragon form. Could they if I could make her into a human? At least temporarily?

(3rp POV)

The two keep quiet as they flew. Drakar being bored just layed down on his back as she flew them to Falkreath "Hey Alduin" "Yes Dova?" Drakar was trying to play it safe when he said this but she would take it the wrong way anyway "What if we could make you human" she faltered in her flying a little when she heard this. "I mean to keep you from getting shot at in towns and cities. Not because-" "I don't care if you do make me human for what ever purpose. I don't want be stuck like it though. I still need my wings" Almost breathless Drakar looked at her in disbelief. "You really wouldn't care?" "Why should I? All you see in me now is a flame spiting monster right?" Drakar was now annoyed at that tone, "Hey just so you know you're not that bad to look at" but realizing what he said Alduin slowed down."What?" "Yeah I said it. You're not bad looking" Drakar looked down at her "Nobody has seen a dragon in hundreds if not thousands of years and here you are. If people don't think you look awesome than they must have been drinking." he said with a smile on his face.

"S-stupid Dova" Was all she could mutter as they flew off to Falkreath. Not knowing her brother was watching the whole time.

* * *

(Hey it's me again. right now I have nothing to do so I'm just gonna tell you that a lot of chapters are going to be made of the break. So post reviews quick if you want and Idea to come in.)


	4. The Spark

(Gates of Falkreath/3rd POV)

Guards were the ready with the Jarl in front and the Dragonborn with Alduin at his back. "I see you brought you're pet" The jarl said teasingly, but Alduin was about to retort, but Drakar stopped her. "I came here on your wishes. What problems are you having?" "Simply bandits" Drakar looked at him like he was joking. "Really? Bandits? Did they steal a heirloom or were they threatening to kill you?" Drakar wasn't going to be a petty assassin for nobody unless they have the gold and goods for it. "Both really, but if you get the job done then we will give you a plot of land, some gold, and a favor/pardon for what ever you need..." Drakar was now enlightened. Large reward+Free pardon=Fun times with mead and food. "Alright I'm in, but you better watch what you say around her. I can only control her to an extent like to annoyance.

The Jarl saw Alduin snarl and gulped "Just a friendly warning. I really can't control her if she gets pissed" "Noted" was all he said before a guard marked the location on his map and so Drakar got on her back and they flew off. "I'm no that hot headed you know right?" "Yeah right. If I annoy you just enough you just take over the world." She growled at him which quickly made him use his trump card. "It's alright. I still think you're sweet and soft on the inside" The dragon blushed so hot that she wanted to dive into Windhelm's port.

(At Bandit keep)

The bandit looked at the jewel through the sun light as it shined vibrantly only to be blocked out by the world eater as she began burning the keep down. He reached for his bow only to fine a dagger in his back. "Wow you should never show off you treasures to anyone" said Drakar as he slid the blade out with a jewel in his hand. "How many you get" "Thirteen. You?" Drakar turned to see a flaming pile of charred corpses next to her. "Yeah... Talk about over kill." Alduin look down "I-I'm sorry was I not suppose to kill that many?" Drakar just sighed and patted her head "No just you should have left some for me" he said with a grin.

(Inside Bandit keep)

Drakar was at the door looking at Alduin "I'll be right back, ok?" "Yes Dova. I will wait here if you need me" Drakar nodded and move into the mine shaft to find two people both bandits."Ehh? Damn no more mead..." "Really?! You drank it all!" "No I didn't! If it wasn't for your dumb ass for skipping out on the Jarl we would be rolling in ale, coin, and women right now" The arguing bandits wasn't all to new. Them talking about the Jarl was odd, but he didn't care about corrupt officials right now. It didn't take long for them to walk away to avoid killing each other. Drakar got his sword ready and killed the one that was in the closest room to him and then the other. "Mission success" he muttered as he grabbed the valuables and ran out only to see a stand off. "Et jakuzl!? vakzii tonv!" "Zel. joor quiv tuqz."

(Outside Bandit keep)

"Who are you!? I never brought back more than one dragon!" "Silence. I'm here for the mortal." As if he timed it Drakar had stumbled into what seems to be a bad moment. "Die mortal!" Was all dragon said as he charged at him frost and scales converging, but just one small problem. He missed. Drakar now looking at the most funniest thing to happen to dragon. His head was stuck in the mine's door way. While Drakar was rolling on the ground. Alduin just snickered at him "Nice job. I think you've lost an eye at some point" The dragon struggled a little, but was stuck and so he sat there as the two talked. "I didn't know your boyfriend over here was that delirious to ram into me head on without and eye" Alduin instantly shook her head "The fool is not my mate" "Uh-huh. I was gone for two minutes and you were already talking to another dragon. You ma'am need some dating knowledge..." Alduin growled and snapped back at him "I've had hundreds of dragons try to mate with me, but none were worthy... Other than the one I rise back" Drakar looked at her surprised and a little sad.

"I'm sorry about that, but if he continued than he would have destroyed the tower... and I wouldn't get this sweet shout" Now Alduin was interested "Shout?" Drakar took this moment to demonstrate it on the stuck dragon."FUS!" The dragon's head was now lodged further into the mine. "Can you not!?" The two laughed a little bit and Drakar patted Alduins head. "Now lets reclaim the bounty." "Wait!" The two looked over and saw the stuck dragon shivering and flailing. "Please don't leave me here!" Drakar just sighed and walked over to him "I would, but you're pretty far stuck in there" "Please Alduin get me out sister!" Alduin walked forward and started to reason "I'll get you out, but you must tell us who called you and you must not harm this Dova" "Yes,yes I agree! Please get me out of here" Alduin grabbed his tail with her fangs and yanked him so hard that the keep collapsed in on its self.

"It was Miraak!" Alduin reeled back in shock. "Do you mean that Miraak?!" "Yes that Miraak! The one who believed he was destined to mate with you!" That made Alduin shiver and Drakar confused."What is he some sort of dragon?" Alduin and the other dragon looked over at him."Far from it. In fact he's the first Dovakiin to exist." Drakar's attention was turned to the half blind dragon. "He served us to the point were he was powerful that the chain of command wanted to mate him with her." Now he joined Alduin in shuttering at the thought of mating a human with a dragon. Not to mention the offspring if it were to work. "Now I feel extra bad for killing your mate. Now you have to face some forced Paris in this big Romeo and Juliet? Talos be with you..." Drakar felt as if there was a love square before him. A really destructive and complicated love square. "Lets just get back to Falkreath. I can't handle any more action today." "You there. Tell Miraak that I'm dead, or that I have already mated. I don't wish to be with him at all" "But lady Al-" Alduin gave a destructive glare at hime which he just replied with an "Ok and flew off"

* * *

(Falkreath/3rd POV)

"That was exausting"Drakar said tired "Yes it was" Alduin replied in the same tone. The duo were being transported by guards as they made their way to collect. "Wonderful. Wonderful!" The Jarl was exclaiming with valor. "Teach them to stop paying me-" He cut himself off as he got suspicious looks around the room. "Please collect you dead and pardon pass from my advisor. She is in the room over." After collecting the deed and getting the pardon. Drakar told Alduin to scout out the road for any signs of danger on their travel to the plot of land. While she went off. Drakar went to the town's healer.

(Inside Grave Concoctions)

"Evening. What can I find you?" Drakar looked over and saw the Redguard. "Hey I just need a handful of potions and custom" The Redguard then recognized him. "Hey you're the one who tame the world eat aren't you?" Drakar just sighed "More like came to an agreement" Drakar was always tired of being noticed. "Just three minor healing potions and a major stamina" Then the Redguard made the joke in which would change his point of view on Alduin. "If I think you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do I recommend a major healing potion and increase stamina as well." Now Drakar was scared to ask for the custom potion. "Jeez you really think I would- NO! Is that even possible!? NO not even!" The blushing nord looked at the smug look on her face. "Alright what was the custom?" Drakar sighed and looked back up "I need a transformation potion. If there is a city she's not allowed into I need to make sure she wont do anything bad." The alchemist just let out a sigh. "I don't know any normal potion that can temporarily do that only permanent solutions are what I know when it comes to manipulation of flesh.

Drakar just gave up "I'll take what I can get."


	5. The Flame

(Near Pinewatch/Alduin's POV)

I wonder what the Dova must be doing right now. He did admit he's a thief to her so he must be getting money for what ever reason. I looked over to see a cleared section of land with a book on a work bench. I landed in the clear area and looked around. Must be Pinewatch. Since I saw no bandits or bigger problems I returned to Falkreath.

(Falkreath Gates/3rd POV)

Drakar saw Alduin just as he walked to the gate. When she landed she gave him the report. "Nothing that could do to much harm other than a wolf or two" Drakar nodded. "Alright. Also I want to ask you something when we get there alright?" Alduin gave him a suspicious look wondering what was the question. He than got on her back and they went to Pinewatch, but Drakar still wasn't sure if it was right to ask the question or not. 'I need to test the potion on something not human' was the thought and he wasn't a man to hurt his friends.

* * *

(Unknown Crypt)

Miraak was looking at the dragon with a annoyed tone "I tried master, but this damn eye made me miss." "I'm not annoyed at your failed attempt, but the fact Alduin choose the faker over me." The dragon gulped and spoke. "That's what they told me in bargain for my life." Miraak walked a little more before and let out a shout of pure hate and anger that nearly leveled the crypt. " That damn faker thinks he can mate with MY dragon" The dragon slowly backed out as the Miraak sent him away. "Is there something wrong dragonborn?" A familiar voice spoke to him. "No, Hermaeus Mora. I was just honing my shouts." "Ahh but you see I know you are the most powerful dragonborn I could get my hands on and yet you still need practice?" Miraak let out a gulp and responded "I just wanted to make sure that I still have what it takes. Not practice. A test if you will." The deadric prince just moved away as Miraak cursed to himself. 'That damn dragonborn will fall to my hand.'

* * *

(Pinewatch/3rd POV)

Once off of her back Drakar took a look around to see that the plot of land wasn't terrible and was big enough for Alduin. "Nice place. Guess I'm suppose to build a home here, but it seems rather... away." "Maybe it's because of me huh" Alduin said ashamed that Drakar was pushed away with her. "Hey that just means they wont be getting my help quicker than they think." Alduin looked at him seeing how contempt he was when living with her. "Alright, but before I ask the question." He went into the woods and then came back with a pickax. "Alright so the question" He put the pick near the stone outlet and turned to her. "Do you want to be human?" Alduin was shocked at the question, but wasn't surprised as he had mentioned it to her before. "Why?" Drakar just shrugged and showed the potion. "Just wondered if you ever wanted to know what it felt like." Alduin pondered on the subject."Can I change back?" He soon pulled out another potion "You get one retry if you don't like it." Alduin thought of it for moment. "I'll give you my answer in a month or two..." Drakar just shrugged and put the potions back. "Alright, but until then I'll just build me and you a roof over our heads." She nodded and went by the creek. 'Should I turn human? Would he like me more?' She then ripped herself from her thoughts 'What am I thinking!? A human and dragon can't be friends... Can they?' She went back from her small patrol to see her human at work: Sawing, Mining, and Smelting. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him working.

'A human and dragon might just be friends already'

* * *

(Hours Later)

Drakar Finished Alduin's over hang and his cottage. "Nice. Now we have a little base of operation" Alduin said nothing to tired to complain about the overhang being to small or it's tilted or anything really. She just got down into it and fell asleep. Drakar looked over at her and sighed. "I hear ya." He walked over and patted her on the head before retreating back into the cottage. When Drakar left Alduin smiled savoring the passed felling of being pet. Than a thought came to her: 'Am I falling for a mortal?' She rammed her head into hay to keep herself from thinking like that again, but it was too late. She was getting comfortable with the thought.

* * *

(Inside Drakar's Cottage)

Thoughts ran through him. Some were his thoughts on certain marks and valuables which always follow with the thought of 'classic thief' at the end of it, but an idea came to his mind. 'Why was he doing this? Why was he helping her?' He tossed and turned at ideas and wonders that could be apart of it. Than it hit him harder than a mammoth 'I was falling for the flaming ton of scales' he hid his face in the straw pillow to cover his blush.'Damn it! Why did she have to come along right when everything was about to end!?' He kept thinking of all sorts of things and then he just grew tired and slept. The house quiet aside from the light breath of a nord, and the quiet steps of a certain assassin.


	6. Intermission

(Intermission)

Hey just a quick One-Shot if you interested in hearing it. You can skip this if you'd like. I just wanted to make something silly.

* * *

Alduin had an accident. While sleeping she inhaled the entire transformation solution. Now... Drakar was stunned and wrapped around her finger at the same time. "Drakar~" Drakar looked over to see the beautiful brunette in all of her glory. "Will you help me take over world? For me~?"

(Half and hour later)

The guards trembled at their feet as Drakar protected his queen and was rewarded with kisses. The emperor was backed against the wall with the necklace that held the most powerful artifact in human/god history. After slain the rightful owner took it and placed it on his neck. Alduin sat on the throne and looked a Drakar. "Dear me. My little Dova really does want something for his troubles" She looked at Drakar and got back up and walked him to the royal chambers. "Dear Dova. I hope you brought some stamina potions.

(Pinewatch)

Drakar woke from his sleep and shook his head. 'Damn dragon. Now got me thinking about what she would look if she drank that potion...' he soon went back to sleep, but this time he though about being the dragon instead of her.

(Alduin's overhang)

'Stupid sexy dragon Drakar' she though as the memory of the dream/fantasy still fresh in her mind. She just curled up into her wings and prayed she'd be the one controlling him instead.


	7. The New Girl

(Inside Drakar's Cottage/Alice's POV)

I snuck through the window hoping nobody saw me or heard me, but when I did I jumped at the sound of a bed creaking under my targets weight. No need to be afraid Alice. Just kill him and you're in. The brotherhood will accept you as a casual rookie and you get a place to sleep. I was a wreck obviously and didn't want to get caught. especially in the house of a the dragonborn thief that even tamed the legend herself: Alduin. I soon found the bed and moved in to find the man. He must have had a rough day by the looks of it. Bruises and small cuts, but I would have a rough day if I had to tame the world eater.

He tossed and turned a little bit, but i had to do this. For me. For the brotherhood! When I plunged my dagger into his bed I expected a soft squishy impact, but instead got a rough hit. Did I hit a bone? That's when I realized the most embarrassing thing in Tamriel. I missed. I missed a non-moving target in his own bed! I sighed and though: 'I just wasn't thinking strait' I tried once more as I plunged my dagger into the sheets, but was met with the same impact. Was he not there? I looked under the sheets and a blush came on. He was there, and shirtless too. I carefully leveled my dagger, but panicked as he started to stir. I jumped back and into the shadows as he awoke.

(Drakar's POV)

I woke to notice that my sheets have been moved and a figure hiding in the shadows. Time that I put on a show. I got up and walked to my chest and took a sword and a shirt. I soon walked outside to check on Alduin.

* * *

(Outside Drakar's Cottage/3rd POV)

Alduin was sleeping soundly as Drakar stepped out of his home. "Good to know you're ok..." he whispered under his breath. He went down by the creek while the assassin followed him. Drakar soon turned and saw the assassin in broad moonlight. "So any reason you're this far way from Falkreath?" She gulped and stood up from her position. "I'm Alice Winters. You killed my father and now I've come to kill you!" Drakar instantly remembered the time he was with the Dark Brotherhood and he knew her from his very last mark before leaving to join the thieves guild. Edwin Winters was her father, but was a terrible person as he was a massive slave owner. The person who placed his contract: His own wife.

Alice lunged at Drakar, but the terribly inexperienced assassin was fighting against a retired on that turned thief. "You don't want to do this" She ignored him so he knocked some sense into her and some wind out by a swift punch to the gut. "You're out of your league kid... You don't want to know what happens when the last time someone tried to kill me." She panted at the feeling that he put in her: Fear. She felt the mistake she made as she fell on the ground. Helpless and at his mercy. Drakar loomed over her and rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being dramatic..." He reached down to grab her, but she flinched at his motion "Come on. I wont bite as long as you keep that butter knife in your belt" she nodded slowly and took his hand. "Let's go inside. I want a chat with you about what you almost did."

(Alduin's POV)

I woke up at the sound of foot steps and saw the Dova walking up "Hey Alduin... I may have ran into an issue." I looked at him wondering what's wrong until a woman came up from behind him. "What is your mate giving you trouble?" I did wonder if he was taken already and really if he could charm a dragon than he must look like a god to other women. "N-no... She WAS and assassin trying to kill me, but I came to talk to her" I just looked at the assassin with slight annoyance. "Why must come in at such a time? We had just started to settle after a bounty..." The foolish woman stuttered "I-I'm sorry Ms. Alduin I-I just" after a small silence she spoke the words that started a competition between me and her "I wanted to see the greatest man in this world for my self" I just looked at her like she was mad. Greatest man my talons

Drakar was nice and kind at times yes, but he was a damned thief, liar, and killer. If anything in her opinion he was not great. If anything the deadric princes of oblivion were waiting for him as they spoke. "And whats so great about him?" Drakar took attention to this as he turned his head to the conversation. "Well I heard is handsome, kind, and..." She trailed off on that one as Drakar's full attention was now on us "R-rough i-in bed?" A small hint hit me a little. Did she only want Drakar for his body or skills? Drakar was obviously blushing as he hid his face by looking the other way. "Hmm" The sound of my thoughts were audible by the most part, but I was thinking for a second, but denied it.

No way she was going to let her Drakar mate with such a pitiful woman. Weak, scared, and shy. He needed someone with backbone to make sure he didn't do anymore bad so the deadric princes might show mercy on him. Some one like...

Me.


	8. The Aligning of Giants

(Morning at Pinewatch/ 3rd person)

Alduin was keeping an eye on the humans the entire time. 'He wasn't seriously falling for this weakling' Drakar was working around the cottage. Improving and fixing what he can as well as putting Alice to work. "You do know you're father was a bad person right?" Alice nodded at his words. "Than why would you avenge him if he had ended the lives of others? Alice was silent until Drakar figured it out. "You wanted to meet me in the Dark Brotherhood huh?" She nodded once more, but slower. "I didn't know it was you until I looked under the sheets. 'Sheets? wasn't that the human term for blankets? Than that would mean.' Alduin was now angered. "You looked under the Dova's sheets without his words!?" The jealous dragon looked at her with a killer instinct. "I-I didn't mean to completely..." Alduin was now very upset, but instead of killing the feeble girl. Her tail shot out and wrapped around Drakar's waist.

'Now this is interesting' Drakar thought from the warmth and comfort of the coiled dragon's tail. He was soon launched back into her now larger and even overhang. "This Dova is not be tempered with!" Alice looked at the scene: A dangling dragonborn that was hanging from a tail of a jealous dragon. "A-are you two a... Thing?" Alduin let go and turned her head and Drakar got up and shook his head. "No. I get that a lot due to the rumor that float around since Whiterun tower." Alice nodded as he remembered the faces of the guards when they saw the argument. He just snickered at the memory.

"Dova, shall we?" Drakar looked over and saw her actually ready to fly. "Well I'll see you around Alice. Here." He said holding a bag of coins out to her. "It's enough to get anywhere back to Cyrodil." Alice just nodded and looked down at the hefty coin purse as Drakar got on Alduin's back.

(In the Air/Alduin's POV)

That little weakling! Drakar is way too soft for his own good. "Hey Alduin you seem to be acting a little strange. You ok?" "Yes Dova. It's just..." I looked up to see his face. It was then I noticed he was the exact opposite of soft. Since he wore his hood so much I never got to see his face directly and that twerp was right about one thing: He was roughly very attractive for a human. His face was young yes, but showed scars that look millions of years old. He showed youth, but also intelligence. "Do you... Really want to mate with her?" Drakar began to stutter that seemed rather adorable. "W-what makes you think that?" "I've seen how you act at times around her. Why?"

When I heard him sigh I believed the worst like 'Yes I wish to mate with her' or something relative to that, but instead he said something unexpected. "I've met her before..." That was a question that he soon answered before I even asked. "I was once apart of an assassin guild known as The Dark Brotherhood. We pulled jobs for the soul purpose of coin, religion, and the Night Mother." The last name got her attention. "Night Mother?" I felt Drakar shuffle a little as he continued on with how he met the pitiful whelp back at their manor. "I met her by killing a certain slave owner. Guy would bury argonians like they were fertilizer for his crops." She could here the disgust in his voice as if follows. "That's why I was scared of you and had hatred when we first met, but when I realized that you were never told or your advisory or generals wanted this." He hated me at first. It hurt a little but he noticed my distress like it was a sixth sense.

"Again though. You're fine now. You know the truth and if you were to rule the world than you wouldn't enslaves... Immediately if you raise anymore dragons." I just sighed and looked at him. I then bucked him off up into the air and then caught him as I flipped. The shivering thief between my talons was just adorable! He clung to my scales like a cat. "W-what w-was tha-that fo-for!?" I couldn't help, but giggle look at how the fool reacted. I couldn't tell if it was the heat of the moment or something else, but I gave him a little lick on the cheek and put him back on my back.

(Drakar's POV)

I felt the small warm moisture hit my cheek and the feeling being lifted onto her back. Did she just... give me a kiss!? I looked down to see the unfazed dragon as she just focused on flying. I couldn't help, but just hugged her back and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

(Solitude Hold/3rd POV)

Drakar didn't speak much as Alduin did the talking. The general, jarl, and guards looked in wonder as the dragon spoke to the them in her rough speech. "I only wish to know if there is any work we may do." "So you're not with Ulfric Stormcloak?" Alduin was loosing patience so Drakar stepped in. "Relax General. The attack at Helgan was directed at me. Not you or Ulfric" That caught everyone's attention at Drakar. "At the time she was convinced that humans were evil. The dragonborn struck her down and out of time. When she came back I was first pick." Now they knew the story. After some negotiation and persuading. The duo were able to get a contract. "Hey Alduin. Before we go can I do something real quick?" She nodded, but was interested in what he was gonna do.

(Swamps of Solitude Hold/ Drakar's POV)

"YES!" I jumped in joy as I remember the lick and played it over and over again. "Gods... What is wrong with me" I chuckled out the words as I remembered being tossed in the air, licked, and then landed in Solitude. "That dragon is bold... I only wish to repay her though..." I was slightly convinced she liked him as well, but I wasn't sure. I would need her words. After a little more time in the woods I walked back with one thing in mind: 'I got to make her confess if she's really into me.'


	9. The Decision

(Ragged Flagon/Drakar's POV)

"Bloody hell man. What happened to you?" "Long story short. I befriended a legendary dragon from legend..." I was tired and thirsty. I've been working my ass off since the whole Pinewatch incident. "Hey there" A certain voice said behind me. Vex was walking toward me with a smug grin on her face. "Heard you hit it off with the most impossible woman in the world. Congratulations." I gave a defeated sigh and looked at her. "First off: I didn't hit anything off with her. Second: If I did than that would mean that I was able to get a spouse before you did" Vex's displeasure showed as she knocked me over the head with a mead bottle, but something wasn't right. She sloppily tried to fight me with it. "What the-" I was cut off by her swinging at me, and it hit me. She was drunk.

"Get over here~" Vex stooped around the flaggin trying to find me and Delvin. "How many drinks did she have?" I whispered to him. "You know vex. She never drinks! This might be the first time in... Forever." Vex continued to stalk around before dropping asleep. With her in his arms, and the entire guild watching him. Delvin put her to bed and I left with a contract.

* * *

(Outside of Riften/ 3rd POV)

While Drakar exited he saw the guards trying to throw rope over Alduin. "Hey what the-!" He was cut off by the guards and a jarl. "Sorry, but she's now Riften property." Said the guard. Drakar was angry and Alduin was actually scared. Not of the guards, but the promise she made with Drakar as her blood boiled and she tried to suppress the rage and fear, but then blood was spilled. Drakar's blade was red with crimson. He saw right through the fakes. The jarl wasn't anywhere close to matching and the guards were way to weak. They charged Drakar with swords in hand, but their hands weren't so attached to their bodies. They screamed in agony as they bleed out. Soon Drakar found the knocked out jarl and her men. "I hope this doesn't change your point of-" "Can it jarl. I want men to guard her next time without fear or abuse." Drakar said with poison in his voice.

"She couldn't tell if they were real guards or fake because you let yourself out on a patrol only to get kidnapped and dishonored!" Drakar soon walked back to Alduin and looked at her. "I'm so sorry this happened." He looked back with daggers in his eyes as the jarl saw what almost seems to be a rage. He grabbed a half dead and whimpering coward off the ground and looked a

t them. "You were dead before I even got here." His voice showed poison as he then surprised everyone with a shout. A shout Alduin never expected him to know all the way through. "Yol Toor Shuul!" Fire erupted from his mouth burning the man to a crisp.

"Let us leave this rat hole" Alduin did so as she let him clime on and they left. With her wondering 'How did he learn so easily?'

* * *

(In the sky/Alduin's POV)

How. Just how did he learn. Mortals take years and years to learn a single shout, but him... He did it in a couple days! I looked on my back to see him laying down with his feet kicked up. Great now he's use to it... "Dova." "Yeah. What's wrong?" I was hesitant to say this, but I had a vision and wanted to see if it was true. "Dova. Do you believe we should be fighting each other? Not befriending?" Drakar had paused a bit on my back and it made wonder. "Well maybe in a completely different world we fight in the heavens and we strike one another down." It made me scared at the idea of killing him or him killing me. "Well another thing" I passed my attention to him as he went on "That Miraak guy... Maybe he will make us one day. You said he wants you so he might think that I'm your mate" It made me blush a little at the thought, but the last thing I wanted to say was my decision on the potion.

"Drakar?"

* * *

(Drakar's POV)

Whatever she was about to say. It's serious. "About that potion. I want to try it." I was now dead on her back. Talos said guide me and her both. I looked at her. "Are you sure? You only get one out." She nodded to me "Only for a week ok. I just want to see before I make it official." I felt two things: Excitement and Fear. Excited to see what she looks like, but afraid if she doesn't make the transformation. "Ok. Let us go home and prepare. I don't want to find a naked girl if the transformation takes full." My face went red as I said that as we flew to Pinewatch. It was going to get interesting

* * *

(Unknown Crypt/3rd POV)

"Go and kill this damned faker. He wished to taint the dragonborn name with the blood of Alduin." The cultists gave a bow before being sent off. Miraak turned to four dragons as they all taken around him. All female. "Now who will be the strongest." He sent them away into the realm in which he will cause them to fight for the right to mate with him. "If she wont mate with me. Than I'll need a successor..." The dragon sized portal closed leaving one, half blind dragon behind. 'I must warn lady Alduin!'

* * *

(YIKES. I may or may not have broken my promises on the whole 'keep relevant to the main story' but hey. I'll keep to the DLC quests. Since I am I may as well add the spoiler mark here if you don't own any DLC content for skyrim, or have the special edition, but please enjoy and forgive me for the whole mess up.)


	10. The Challenge

(Pinewatch/3rd POV)

Drakar and Alduin were scared out of their minds. 'What if it doesn't work?' 'What if it kills her!?' The thoughts moved through his head at light speed. "Dova. If I die drinking this. I will haunt you" The dragon threatened as he grabbed the potions. "The transformation is kinda like a sleeping potion. It may take about a day or two to wake, but you'll be human by then." She nodded as he got the potion in hand. "Ok here goes... Everything I guess." Drakar was the most nervous of the two. He wanted to know if she loves him or was having the same feelings as he was, but like any normal thief: He was a coward. He got the potion and prayed that it wasn't a poison. She opened her jaws and he poured it in. She felt the effect instantly as she curled up in her over hang and covered herself in her wings. "Sleep well..." Drakar looked at the mass and didn't move. He didn't want to, but he had work to do work. He gave her a kiss on the wing and he hired a carriage to Riften.

(Alduin's POV)

Darkness was at first, but then a small voice spoke. "Wake into your dreams lady Alduin." I felt my eyes slowly lift and look around. "Did it work?" I looked around, but I wasn't in the over hang. I had no changes made to my body so was it just a scam? "Lady Alduin. Do not be alarmed. You are only in a dream and so you only look like the self you know best." I looked up to see a wisp from what looks of it. "Only wish to tell you that Miraak is after your dova. You must protect him at all time as he is in great danger. You must teach him 'The Way of The Voice'." I looked closer only see myself in the wisp as it spoke. "He is Dovakiin. Since you've lost interest and rising back to power you must work with the fellow dova." "But... How? Miraak was the one who overthrew the entire north west part of our empire." The wisp flew next to me as I took a look around the surroundings and observed the plain of existence. "You are in the realm of dreams. Hear I will help you remember certain things that you must use against those who opposes you and your dova." The last few words confused me. MY dova? Drakar was Dovakiin yes, but it made no sense at first. Then I knew what she was talking about, but I wanted to make sure.

"What do you mean by 'My dova'?" The wisp just flew around my head a couple times and then looked at me in the eye. "Do you still deny the fact you've fallen for him!?" I was shocked by the sudden outburst. "Wha-" "Don't deny it! You love him and every mortal and immortal way possible!" My face felt like I put my face in Red Mountain. "You got to admit it. You liked him as soon as you got his scared, ragged ass out of Helgan." She was not helping me at all. I can't help but wonder if she's right. Am I really this in love with him? "Come on. We have much to discus you horny dragon~" The wisp disappeared and reappeared near a path. "O-ok" Was all I could mutter as I followed.

(Day 1 Pinewatch/3rd POV)

I watched through the overhang's window. 'Gods I hope she's alright' I focused on the work at hand. I've recently finished the hall. Now I was building the kitchen and trophy room and a little pet project as it was a landing platform that was meant for Alduin and (If he so chooses) him if he took her potion. He continued on working with what he had at the time, but a certain assassin was watching him from the woods. Alice watched him as he simply built, sawed, and mined. She was slowly growing onto him as he worked. He soon spotted her, but didn't bother. Knowing that she can't do much harm he continued working.

Near the end of the day he walked into the over hang and curled up against Alduin. Silently praying she was alright. Her wings showed no real change in size or shape. He couldn't even get passed them without being snapped between them. All he could do was hope that she was alright. 'I was a thief. A terrible person that steals from whom ever I may come across. Ever since I was a kid, but she was a murder. She just didn't know. She though she was doing the best thing for her kind and tried to keep ours in check. She never knew about the abuse the other dragons caused. She deserves life. I deserve the deepest, darkest planes of oblivion.

(Alduin's POV)

The strange mirror faded into the air as I watched with surprise and heartwarming disbelief. He was really looking out for me like that? "I told you he like you too..." The crossed talons of the wisp version of myself showed the iconic look of I-told-you-so and a smug shit eating grin on her mug. "What should I when I wake up?" The wisp shrugged and turned back. "I don't know, but we can enjoy watching some of your fantasy thoughts on him." That caused my face to burn as she showed dreams come up. A handsome dragon pinning me down or me in my human form being ravaged by the mortal. I hid my face as the reflections played and the sounds continued. Why is it always me who has to dream about such things...

(Windhelm Port/3rd POV)

The cultists arrived at the port and stepped off. The sailors who were hypnotized didn't know what was going on by a mile. "Where to next brother?" "Pinewatch my dear sister. Pinewatch Falkreath..."


	11. The Suprise

(Pinewatch Day 2/3rd POV)

Drakar woke early only to notice a missing dragon in the overhang. "No..." He scrambled around the over hang shouting "no no NO!" He frantically looked around and saw no evidence. 'Did she think I poisoned her!? Please gods tell me she's ok!" Soon a pair of hands went over his eyes. "It didn't work you jerk!" Said the playful voice as he turned. He swore his hearts stopped for a second to see a girl wearing his tunic. It hung off of her, but did a lot more than the wind. "Remember I only want to stay like this for a week ok." 'It was her' Drakar leaped out to her and hugged her. She gave a small yelp as he hugged her. "Thank the gods you're ok!" She looked down to see the worried man, but then his head shot up. "What do you mean it didn't work?" He then noticed the pair of wings remaining and a smaller, but still noticeable tail. "I don't know, but you're not flying on my back anytime soon..." The two soon heard footsteps outside the overhang. A pair of strange people wearing odd fatigues soon appeared in front of the entrance. "Are you the one they call dragon born?" Drakar got up and moved forward. "Who wants to know?" "Lord Miraak sends his regards!" The two jumped at him with full force, but didn't get the chance to scratch him as he caught one by the throat and Alduin launched at breakneck speed and splattered him across the overhangs pillars.

"Let go of me this instant!" The cultist squeaked as she struggled. "Sure. I'm sure the princes in oblivion will take ya off my hands." He bared a dagger and made a steady approach. Soon the cultist wasn't feeling so loyal anymore. "Wait! WAIT! Please I don't want to die..." She said crying. "Well then best talk before I send you to the gods." She nodded frantically. Drakar let her go as she the floor with a thud. "Now talk or my friend here will turn your head into red mist." Alduin cracked her knuckles. "Ok I'll tell you were came from!" She shiver up into a ball and spoke in a shrill voice between the tears.

(30 minutes later)

The assassin was curled up shivering. "Must be traumatized from the threats" Alduin swayed nervously and looked down. "Was I suppose to kill him?" Drakar just shrugged and looked at the cultist. "Maybe you could've taken it down a notch with the whole head smashing, but I don't blame you." Alduin looked down and saw the new feet she had. She had awoken in the middle in the night and moved around to practice walking and balance. She fell a handful of times, but got the hang of it. Drakar looked back and soon walked to her. "there's nothing to be ashamed about. If you hadn't acted I would have been hurt of worse" Lifted her head a little and looked at her in the eyes. She was drawing him into a loop were he couldn't rip his eyes from her face. Lush beautiful features. She didn't look like and argonian, but still had scales up to her shoulders and thighs. Her wings had been hugged in the tunic she wore. Her frame was as any other woman in Skyrim, but to him it drew him like a moth to a flame.

"Hey are you ok dova? Drakar snapped out of it and looked back up her. "Yeah just... Thinking." She looked down and remember the strange dreams she had while asleep. The visions she saw of him staying the night in the overhang at times. He was truly in love with her, and she was just the same to him. The only problem was the sniffling whelp on the pillar with a dagger. Wait dagger? She lurched out and stabbed him in the shoulder. He roared with pain as he grabbed her leg and threw her across the floor. She hit a pillar and was knocked out. Drakar growled and looked at Alduin looking at him oddly. Little did he knew she sensed a strange lure. She was getting mating urges for him.

"I'll go treat this wound. Take your time with her if you like." His dark persona change was almost enough to make her jump at him. She nodded silently and watched him go off. After subduing the cultist she began thinking about dirty fantasy's. 'Gods why does he have that lure...' She was having a hard time dealing with the feelings she just had.

* * *

(Windhelm Port/Alduin's POV)

We got here in a day or two. Would have been easier if the dova didn't take his time on finding me armor, but I guess it was easier for me to were a fitted set of armor than his tunic. The real question I had on mind though was to ask why I became smaller than the dova! Really why!? He's like 6'2 and I'm like 5'9. I'm a dragon for gods sake! I should at least be 6'10! I shrugged if off. I at least got see him even closer and even go into the cities without mass panic. Me and him got to the port and the captain. "No way." Drakar looked at him annoyed. "I need to get to solstheim. Assassins came here on YOUR boat!" The captain just sighed and looked down. "Fine, but the next few visits will cost more." "Deal" Drakar and the captain shook hands. The boat will depart in a hour so we had time. "Hey. Hows the armor?" I felt the armor on my body. It was dragon scale armor that he found in a couple of chests. He tempered them so they fit better and they adapt to my wings. "Fells ok. Considering I'm wearing the dead skin of my fellow dova..." I shivered at the thought. "Sorry. I would wear it myself, but since you're not use to being in a human form I want you to be protected until you've really mastered it." I blushed and looked down and he obviously commented. "Aww you're blushing"

"Hmph stupid joor" I said felling my hot cheeks. Why did he have to be so cute at times...


	12. Intermission(2)

(Intermission 2 O/W/O)

Alduin was walking around the boat bored out of her mind. Drakar idled by just playing with a dagger between his fingers. Alduin then got an idea. A very naughty idea. She walked in front of Drakar and bent down to 'Pick something up' Drakar's eyes moved up to see the movement. His face broke into a extreme red at the sight of her behind. To add effect she 'struggled' and knelt down and stuck her tail up. When she got a random apple off the deck and turned she saw the blown out dragonborn. She just giggled and sat next to him and put the apple softly on his lap. She saw him freeze a little when I did that. "Uhh..." "What~?" The dova gulped only to point at her bottom. "You forgot to keep you panties on haven't you?" Her face ran a deep red and she went to the end of the boat to check. They were there.

He laughed at the prank. He knew the dragon was teasing him and so she got what she deserved. She was marching to him with the power to tip the boat as she kept moving to him. "H-hey I'm sorry Alduin..." Instantly he was slapped so hard he was thrown out the boat and skipped across the water slightly. Her glowing red face showed anger, lust, and embarrassment.

(After a search and rescue...)

"You could have told me you don't know how to swim..." "Geez I wasn't the one who smacked someone off the boat so hard they literally skipped the water!" The two growled at each other as the crew men watched. "Talk about couple squabbles" "I know. He has the rockwabbler eggs to argue with the 'World Eater'" When she heard 'World Eater' she wanted to just retreat back to the throat of the world now... "Hey. Listen I'm... sorry about how I tricked you. It was a little too far..." She sighed "No I shouldn't have teased you..." Drakar just chuckled "What were expecting to get when you did that? Did you want me to take you from behind?" Realizing what he said his face turned red hot along with hers. "Just... shut up." She was now thinking at how he could have taken advantage of her. 'Damn I set my self up in the end didn't I' Drakar just looked off into the sea. "I know you heard the sailors too. Just so you know." He turned to her and she watched him in surprise "World Eater or not. You're still the most friendliest dragon I've ever seen." She blushed and looked down. 'I love you so much!' She thought of the words, but it threatened to come out.

'Not yet. Wait until the right time...'

"Alduin I want you to know something..." She stole herself at his words. 'What was he going to say!?' "Alduin I..." He struggled, but the cowardly thief took the chicken's way out. "You're the only person I trust on this boat with my life..." Alduin took the words to heart, but to Drakar it hurt his heart as he told a coward's truth. He wished he could say those words... Those great words, but he was a coward...

(Miraak's Lair)

Miraak was simply waiting on the hatching of his new heir. The dragon couldn't survive his full might, but she was able to live long enough to give an egg. He sighed as the lesser dragon died protecting the egg. Now he waited for it to finish. "Anytime now. Those fool on the other hand have not reported in. this dragonborn must have done away with them by now." He sighed and wondered if he will stay in here forever. Some days he believes he will, but would rather die than remain another year in this realm. "If Alduin really is back than I will do away with this offspring if it is not good enough." Soon a silent cracking was heard. When it broke the shell it was humanoid, but had at the appearance of a argonian almost. The half breed was soon taken to the hall of knowledge were every thing in the world was recorded. It will age rapidly there as it was a pocket dimension of sorts. "Soon. I will be able to rule once again."


	13. The Memory

(Before the we start I just want to thank you for making it this far with my crappy jokes and anti-climatic chapters, but again this is my first long running story. Also there might be some guilt writing may happen soon.)

* * *

(Solstheim/Alduin's POV)

We walked off the docks after an somewhat warm welcome. Drakar was going to a guard and asking questions, but it wasn't a drunken fool walked up to me. "Hey darlin'~ Want to polish my spear you lusty argonian?" I wanted to pound this fool into the ground, but Drakar was looking at me. "Come on what's under that armor~" The idiot forced himself on me. Before he could do anything else Drakar grabbed his hair and lifted above the ground. "You dare lay a finger on her!? I will cut you hands off so you never grab a woman again!" He threw him down and looked at him with daggers. The fool got back up, but instead of running he got up and went for her again. "I don't have to listen to you! You're not even argonian so why would *Hic* you care?" Drakar blocked him and rammed his fist into his face. I saw the whole event as Drakar was fighting for my honor.

He was being a true dova fighting for his mate. I couldn't help, but hold him back as the guards grabbed the flailing fool. "Let go! This man deserves death!" His dova blood boiled and his hormones were getting to me. I quickly kissed his cheek and pulled him back. He had calmed a little. The guard soon arrive and the drunk was hauled off and Drakar was being questioned. "So this man nearly force himself on you spouse?" Drakar just sighed and nodded. Was he not trying to deny that I wasn't his spouse? Does that mean...? "Listen Alduin was there the whole time as well as the guard I was questioning." The guard turned to me and I just snapped back to reality "As much as I was able to defend myself he did stand up for my honor..." The guard just sighed and looked at the two. "Since you were doing the job of a guard you will be warned. Don't cause anymore trouble..." Drakar nodded as I was till in thought.

Did he want to marry me?

(3rd POV)

After such event the two were tired out so they went off to the ash fields. "Where do you want to set up?" Drakar asked the thinking dragon. She just shrugged and looked out. "Lets take a look around." Drakar and Alduin began to look around. Drakar then stumbled on a hot spring. He dipped his dagger and felt the end of it. "Not a bad feel. A little warm, but can do for a scrub." He dipped his and felt the water. The water was somewhat hot, but not boiling or scolding. Alduin soon walked behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "Surprise!" The two fell in with a yelp coming from a very surprised man. Drakar sprung out and panted and looked around. "Alduin?!" He was somewhat angry, but he soon realized something was wrong. He looked around frantically then looked into the water.

He dove strait for a woman within the water.

* * *

(Alduin's POV)

Warmth, but no breath. I couldn't move and all I felt was darkness coming over me. I felt a warmth on the back of my head and slight pain. The darkness was closing in. It wasn't until the hands of an angle picked me up. "M-mother?" I tried to say, but all I could do was mutter out my air. Now above the water I recognize what the warmth at the back of my head was. Damn weak human body can't even take a fall without breaking skin or scales. I looked over and saw my savior/enemy. He panted like a worn down dog and looked like he tried to take the spring with him. I saw him look at me as I felt darkness close in. "Alduin hang on! Wher- going t- don-!" Everything was fuzzy and his voice was blaring in and out until I felt my vision leave me.

(Drakar's POV)

Nononononono. NONONONONONO! My thoughts rushed as I got my rucksack off my back and searched for a potion. I soon ripped a major healing potion and pulled the cork off as quick as I can. "Please hang on!" I opened her mouth slightly and poured the solution into her mouth and watched her wound heal. She was alive if the potion took effect. "Why... Why did I toss us into the spring..." I bellowed as I collapsed and slowly wept. "Please wake up soon..."

(Flashback)

"You damn useless kid!" My mother cried in the corner as my father grabbed my scruff. "What in the damn world is your problem!?" My mother held the wound on her forehead as I felt her blood run down my knuckles. "I don't know. What's yours?" I drove a blade hidden in my tunic into his chest. My father fell before me and my mother screamed before I silence her as well. It didn't take long before I ran only to be stopped by a Dark Brotherhood assassin. He looked at my mother and father lying on the ground bleeding out. "Nice work there..." He muttered as he caught my hands and swept me away in darkness. I became and assassin that day.


	14. The Deception

(Alduin's POV)

"Real smooth girl. You got yourself hurt and made your man worried sick..." The little wisp spoke to me with attitude and sarcasm. "And you actually thought he was mom? We haven't seen her in centuries!" I turned my head in annoyance and began to remember what happened. I jumped on his back than fell into the spring. Then something hard and rocky- Rocky... I through my head back growling. I hit my head on a rock. I'm stupid... I got up and the wisp opened her mirror which showed him next to her.

"Please wake up soon..." He muttered as he layed down next to her. Why did I think he was my enemy in the first place. I turned to the wisp in realization. "I never even saw my face in my human form!" The wisp opened a normal mirror and gave a smartass bow. I looked into the reflection to see what I looked like. My face almost looked like those argonian things, but instead show more resemblance to human structure of a nord woman. The scales receded from the middle of my face and shows what looks to be skin. My hands and arms had scales up to the wrist and my wings had drawn to my back thankfully and the rest of my body...

Was rather alluring to a man. "Hey do you know why I have such big... Zqewlz's? The wisp just flew onto of them. "I don't know maybe he wanted to have fun with you before all this." I looked back to the mirror which displayed him. He didn't seem distracted by them, instead his face painted sadness. "He's sad, but... why does he seem to be thinking also?" "Beats me..." The wisp flew over and closely observed him. "Do you think he can learn... It" I was taken back by the statement. He wouldn't be able to.

Right?

* * *

(3rd POV/Ash Field)

Alduin layed there as Drakar was thinking. He remembered finding a book talking about the dragonborn before Helgan. It said something about how he/she was able to learn words of power. So far only mastered four and three was out of habit. He remembered Alduin muttered in dragon when thinking or sleeping, but never imagined what possibility said at the end of the book. He couldn't understand a lot of it, but what he could was 'four' and 'dova'. He shook it off and just said: "I doubt any dragonborn can do that." But he still in wonder.

Soon a roar was heard over the fields and Drakar got up. His first instinct: Protect Alduin. the roar's source soon came over the horizon. A half blind familiar dragon was flying toward them. Drakar bared his dagger and sword. The dragon soon landed pleading. "D-dova! I come in peace. I wish to speak to you about Miraak!" Drakar looked at him oddly as he let him speak. "He has a daughter."

As soon as he said that Alduin started to stir.

(Alduin's POV)

"Alduin you awake? Alduin? Alduin~" The annoying voice bugged me until I got off of the comfy ash. "What..." I grumbled as I looked up only to see a pair of hazel eyes. "Oh you're awake." Said the owner of such eyes. "Were leaving so no need to stick around any longer." This brought my attention. "What do you mean." His face said it all. "Miraak has a daughter"

* * *

(Miraak's Lair/3rd POV)

She walked out of a portal. "How was you time in the quantum knowledge chamber?" The half breed looked at him blankly. "It was fine father." The rapidly grown child said in monotone. Miraak just smiled under his mask. 'Fail safe child in place. Now for Alduin and Me. ONLY me and her." He walked into a portal that allowed temporary projection of his form.

* * *

(Ash Field)

Miraak's from appeared before the trio in a posture one can only believe is superior. "Ah my love Alduin. How I love how you look now." Alduin gave a death glare at Drakar which gave Miraak turned his attention. "Are you responsible for this transformation?" Drakar just shrugged. "I brought up the idea of potions and she just agreed." Miraak just sighed in disappointment. "Did you not like her original form in the first place?" That made Drakar take a step back and Alduin now suspicious. "She was fine how she was! I just was curious..." Miraak just gave a mocking laugh. "If you really liked her the way she was than you wouldn't have never brought it up have you?" Drakar felt his temper simmering. "I was ju-" "Admit it. You wanted her to look like your personal play thing huh? Why else would she have a bust that big." Drakar was angry as he ran forward with the dagger. When he made contact he was launched back and saw as Miraak turned back to Alduin.

"When you're done toying with them you can come see a REAL dragonborn."

(Drakar's POV)

That smug little... I never wanted to make her the way she is... "Drakar" My attention turned to her and a guilty look was on her face. "Did you really not like my original form?" I ended up being a fool and stuttered it out. "N-now I-I just w-wanted to see w-what you would look like. T-that's all." My idiotic choice of words... Alduin looked at me and ran deeper into the fields. I can't tell, but I think she took it the wrong way. I raced after her in efforts to catch her.

"Alduin wait!" She kept sprinting. I don't know what happened, but I muttered out words that gave me astonishing speed out of instinct. "Wuld Nah Kest!" I shot to her about to grab her, but her wings blocked me. She was about to fly. "Wait Alduin please!" I said as I reached for her. "Please I l-!" he take off knocked me down before I could say the words.

Miraak. Miraak. MIRAAK! He's a dead man for filling he head with lies.


	15. The Confession

(Alduin's POV/Sky)

Stupid human. How could I trust such a man. I was flying back to Skyrim and planned on breaking our agreement. He deserved it anyway, but first to stop by Pinewatch and get out of this annoying form.

* * *

(Drakar POV/Skaal Camp)

"Will you help us dragon born?" After tracking down his temple and the breeze of traveling with the new shout it was easy to blow through the entire place. "Fine. I only what Miraak's head on a pike though..." The shaman nodded and his daughter smiled. "Don't we all" Miraak was going to pay for what he told Alduin. After a long talk about the dangers and risks, but their was only one thing going through my mind.

Miraak is a dead man...

* * *

(3 Days Later/Alduin's POV)

I woke up with an odd warmth on my tail only to notice it was the pitiful dova known as Drakar. I was about to grill the selfish man before I noticed something. Scars and damaged armor covered his body and a note next him which read: "Dear Alduin, Miraak is dead. I wanted him to pay for lieing to you. When He said those words I wanted to help you know that it wasn't truth. I wanted to see you human yes, but I didn't care if you were dragon or human in the end. By the time you get this I might be passed out or dead. I know one thing though: Miraak was never suitable for you, but then again a low life thief like me ins't either." I felt tears leave my eyes as I by the paper down and wrapped my wings around the collapsed form. "I-i'm so s-sorry for not listening to you..." I wept as I snuggled into the hold.

(3 Hours later)

I felt his movement and breath. "Ugh... How long was I out for." I sprung up and he hit the floor. He groaned then yelp as he realized what was going on. "A-Alduin! I-I'm sorry! I w-was just s-so tired and-" I shut him up with a lick and wrapped my tail around his waste. He looked at me in disbelief until I lifted his note between my talons. "You write way to small for me." Drakar so went limp and I saw tears slid down his face. "Alduin... I-I wanted to keep you from getting hurt, but he threw those lies at you and..." I just shushed him with a nuzzle and looked at him. "Is he really dead?"He nodded and showed his mask to her. "Did you read the back of the note?" Alduin looked at the note. "I wasn't joking. I really can't read you small hand writing..." I said as I gave it to him.

He knew exactly what to do. "Ok Drakar... Now or never" He said hyping himself up to speak what he had to say. He soon said words that I never knew he could speak. "Alduin. We maybe divine enemies, but now I want to forsake the divines and show them that destiny doesn't always add up. I want to tell you something, but it can't be expressed in normal words. So if or when I wake up I want you to hold me to do what I should have done when I first realized something." He walked up to me with a heavy flush on his cheeks. He ushered me to tilt my head down and when I did he did the most unpredictable thing a mortal can do to dova.

He kissed me.

(Drakar's POV)

Two scary things rushed through my head. One: I'm about to be grilled alive, or Two: I'm about to be smote by a divine for the words I said. When I pulled away from the place my lips were once on and she was frozen. Next thing I knew I was high in the air and every sense I had left was frayed. Soon I was back in the overhang with a nice hole in the roof and a loving dragon snuggling me. I soon finished the letter as I hugged her. "I love you Alduin." After the moment I decided to ask a question that's been around for a while. "Who are your parents by the way? Or who where. Not be insensitive-" "Dibella and Akatosh"

Yep. I may as will have a thunderbolt shot through me now.

* * *

(?/3rd POV)

Dibella watched with joy as the emotional roller coaster ended without a crash and burn. "excuse me my dear, but what is with the whole watching of our daughter thing now? We got other things to deal with." She turned slowly and with a bright smile she screamed. "OUR DAUGHTER FOUND LOVE!" She said as she jumped for joy and Akatosh sprinted for the view point. Their they were Alduin and Drakar cuddling lovingly in a overhang with a perfect whole no doubt made by his daughter. He soon dropped his jaw at realizing it was the Dovakiin. The dragonborn. The Hero of- You know were I'm going with this...

"Honey. I think a family trip is in order." "Hold on dear I just got an odd mortal who stuck a deal with uncle Mora a couple centuries ago." Miraak tapped his foot, but was quickly sent to a certain destructive dadric prince.


	16. The Test

(After the small time story it might get... Hot. Some guilty story write so if you want to read to the point of were Drakar is pinned than that would be suggested if you want to keep it PG-13.)

* * *

(Pinewatch/3rd POV)

Drakar walked out of the overhang. Relief was all he had. Pure, bliss relief. "Excuse me?" A woman's voice spoke as he turned. "Is Alduin in there?" Said a the man standing next to said woman. "Yeah. Who wants to know?" "Just her dear parents."

(Alduin's POV)

I was hot and jittery. He confessed! He really just said "I love you" to me! "Hello honey!" Said a scary familiar voice. "I wonder what you were doing with this dragon born here." I turned to see Drakar held by the scruff of his shirt by an odd looking man, but no doubt was my father's human disguise. My mother did no attempt to hide herself, but only with an old cloak and mask. "M-mother! F-f-father! What are you two doing here!?" Drakar shuttered uncomfortably as the scruff was digging into his neck. "I just want to test you lover's mettle. If he succumbs to his human urges than he is sent to oblivion." A laugh was heard, but was from none of the gods in the room. "Ok then what's your test? I'm trained in a vast rang of fighting so be difficult!" You stupid, lovingly cute human.

"A test of sexual urges then" Said the woman. I saw Drakar go limp. Not because he was out matched, but was defeated. "Umm can I get a second opinion?" The father snarled at him. "No take backs. You accepted now is the time for the test." He was soon put in the middle and my mom took off her cloak. "Mom! Why are you naked!?" The goddess just smiled. "I have the perfect human body that's why." She walked to him, but Drakar just shrugged. She got on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Not so hot now are you?" "Yesh is this all you got?" Drakar's smartass mode had just engaged. Dibella was taken back a little. "W-what!? Don't you want me!? Surely you can't resist a god!" Drakar had a evil plan when I saw his eyes flash.

"I walk around with an attractive god every day"

(Drakar POV)

Cheesy one liners for the win! She jumped off me and contemplated her beauty behind her husband who was flabbergasted at the words. The man slowly walked up and grabbed my shoulder, but instead of smiting me or beating me he did the most unpredictable thing a husband can do: Laugh. He laughed so hard he fell to his knees in effort to breath. "T-that wa-was to fun-funny!" Alduin looked at me and I smiled at her. "I wasn't lying. Was I?" Alduin blushed and looked away. "Too damn flirty for your own good..." She commented to me, but I just chuckled.

"By oblivion you sir are tolerant. Nobody has made m laugh like that and denied my wife like that in a LONG time." He wiped a tear from his eye and turned to his daughter. "All I can say is... I'm proud. You've found a good, loyal man." Alduin smiled softly as she knelt down and nuzzled her father. Akatosh than turned to me. "If you remain loyal than I wish you the best, but slip up than you will beg for death when I'm done with you." I nodded frantically as he went over to the now covered woman as they went off in a blink of light.

"You have... Interesting parents..." "Yeah..." The awkwardness was heavy in the air, but then the dragon pinned me down unexpectedly.

(?/3rd POV)

"What you you doing Dibella?" Akatosh observed as she hung over the view point. "Just giving out daughter a boost to get things going. I do want grandchildren." Akatosh looked at her in surprise.

(Pinewatch)

Drakar was held under her weight as she eyed him like a piece of meat. He gulped as she sniffed him up and down. A soft growl was heard as she licked his cheek. As much as he was enjoying this he didn't know what to think about the events that was going on. "A-Alduin. What are you-" He was stopped as her face came close to his. "Muun Buld Lin!" He watched as her scales grew bright. Brighter to the point he covered his eyes. Now what layed before him was a woman. No clothes and was not planing on putting anything on. "Hi fen liin voth zey..." She crawled up onto him and started stripping armor. "A-Alduin... Your coming o-on a l-little strong here." She didn't care until she got him down to the loincloth. She leaned down and saw a happy little bulge slightly throbbing and threatened to poke her eye out.

"A-Alduin... C-can we j-just tone it down?" She flipped the loincloth over and saw the large throbbing member and grabbed hold of it. "A-A-ALDUIN" She then quickly crammed it into her mouth. Drakar soon felt his soul leave his body for a moment at the massive pleasure he was enduring now.

* * *

(Mwhahaha. I'm such a tease at times aren't I? Don't worry you'll get what's cumming. *I'll stop with my over the top puns now...* If you came this far than you sir are a trooper and a questionable individual, but in fan fictions I guess this is no doubt weird compared to the rest. Toddles!)


	17. The Lust

(Here's the lust chapter. Lots of mature content and sexual points. No real major plot points that can be story breaking. Enjoy you naughty fucks)

* * *

(Pinewatch/3rd POV)

Drakar winced when Alduin stuffed his member into her mouth. She gagged a little, but she played with it like a master. "G-gods. T-thank you for this blessing~" He said as he pressed down on her head a little. Every bit of resistance was gone now. It was all lust for the dragon that took her time with his member. He heard another soft gag, but moaned as she started using her delicate tongue stroked his member. She was teasing him bad and she knew it. The smug look came up when she heard him moaning at her technique. She soon stopped with a soft 'pop' coming from her mouth after leaving his tip. "Are you humans really this easy to please?" Drakar shook his head and smiled at her. "You ma'am have some superpower. I never felt this much before. You must have had a couple of mates" The dragon shook her head and a smirk told the whole thing before words. "This is my first time." Drakar's jaw dropped and the fact she was stroking his member didn't help.

"Wanna feel something I've be working on? This shout was develop for you by me when I still fantasized about us." Drakar looked at her oddly until the words of power were spoken "Genazend Lokaal Sahlos!" The words ripped through him and he felt his orgasm forced out. When it did he couldn't help yell at the felling of such pleasure rushing into him. His member was aimed at Alduin so sloppy love was all over her now. "Wow" She looked at the impressive mess they made in the over hang as she looked at him. "I didn't know you could have this much" She looked up and giggle and saw the passed out mate. She picked him up and took him into the house.

(Inside Pinewatch Hall)

The couple moved through the hall. Alduin looked in astonishment as the naked pair continued down the halls and dorms. Once she found the bed room she closed and locked the door behind her and set him on the bed. She continued to play with his member with some fondling and licking. After a couple of minute Drakar woke up and saw the lusty dragon playing with him. "Can't even wait for me to get up?" Alduin giggled as he pulled her up to him. He started nibble on her neck as his hand traveled down to her dragonhood. She moaned softly as his hand played with it and his teeth played with her scales. "The tables have turned" He said softly as his member rested just on her lower back. She moaned softly as he continued to play until an idea came to his head. After giving it some thought and running it through his head he muttered the same words that knocked him out.

"Genazend Lokaal Sahlos!" He shouted and she squealed as she began leak her fluids all over the floor. He smiled as she pressed herself and silently cursed at her mate. "You- Damn tricky fucker..." She said though pants. "You loved it anyway didn't you~" She just grumbled as her teeth sunk into his shoulder. He smiled even if he was in a little pain. "So anything you want to do now?" Alduin grinned as she released her jaw and looked him in the face. "I think it's my turn to ride you~"

She straddled the man as he couldn't hide his new excitement as she climes on. His length throbbed at her soft hands positioning his member with her dragonhood. "To be honest... I'm a little nervous..." Drakar held her hand and smiled at her. "Don't be. It wont hurt. Just sting." The dragon slowly pushed herself down on the member. A small growl was heard as she felt it enter her. "Take as much time as you need. If you have to breath a little" She stopped for a second just to break the pain, She soon eased into action. She soon started to move up and down as she controlled herself on her lover. Once the pain faded to a reasonable level she made a rhythm. Drakar was enjoying it now that Alduin was getting the hang of it.

"Gods... You weren't kidding that this must be your first time. Your so tight!" He purred out as she enjoyed riding his member. "I wish you were a dragon right now. Then you can really feel what a dova is like." She said as she continued to fill herself up with him. Drakar was soon felling the pleasure and was getting close to a realest until she stopped and wrapped her tail around him. "You better not finish before I do, or else you'll cooked." Drakar felt the heat from her breath and she wasn't kidding either. Drakar was holding onto his love for dear life now as she quickened her pace and her bouncing body wasn't helping either. "I-I can't-" He was cut off by a roar in which she was cumming. Drakar couldn't help it either as he spilled his seed into her.

The two collapsed and curled up to one another and silently slept.

* * *

(Outside Pinewatch Hall)

Alice had a finger in her as she watched through the window. 'I guess I wasn't lying about the whole "He's rough in bed" talk.' She kept a hand over her mouth as she finished and went back into the overhang supports, or other wise known as her hiding place.


	18. The End

(Pinewatch/3rd POV)

Drakar woke up and got a tunic on. He noticed that Alduin wasn't in bed right now and wondered why until he smelled burnt pastries in the air. He walked down to the kitchen and found a coughing half-breed looking woman coughing as she waved smoke from her face. "Damn oven!" Drakar snuck up behind her as natural to him and scared her. "Is my dragon cooking!?" He shouted gleefully until he was punched. "You scared me damn it!" Drakar chuckle and saw the burnt chunks and sighed. He soon grabbed the apron off the dragon leaving her exposed completely. "Time for me to cook" He smiled at her and gave her a kiss as she blushed in her current state.

While Drakar cooked Alduin looked around and saw the customs of a human life style. Everything seems so... Simple. Furniture for sitting or eating off of. Beds for sleeping and... Other things. Everything made it seem that dragons had no effect on them, but she knew better that to be thinking like that. She soon noticed she had no clothes and went to the bed room. Seeing the stains on the bed from their "fun" made her blush. 'He's going to like what else I've got for him.' she though as she found a dress tunic she found. She got it on and went into the kitchen and smelled the baked treats and her stomach grumbled. "Hold on. There still hot." She smiled confidently as she bit into the pastry. She quickly reeled back and looked at Drakar with a frown. "Tried to warn you" He said laughing. She scoffed and bit into the pastry after a couple seconds.

'It's surprisingly good' She though as she chewed. The fluffy and flaky outside and the apple inside tasted great. "Were did you learn how to cook like this?" Drakar scoffed and looked at her. "I'm not just good in bed or thieving you know." He said as he kissed her forehead. She smirked as she cut him off midway and kissed him and "Sharing" her pastry. "Now you're trying to get me addicted to you now. Aren't you?" "I thought you were already" Drakar couldn't fight that logic as he kissed her once again.

There was nothing to worry about anymore.

* * *

(Ruins of Miraak's Lair.)

She struggled to get out of the tomb. No longer welcome in her world of knowledge and exposed in the elements she stumbled out and looked around the ruined temple. 'I need to find someone. I need to find the dragonborn.' She stumbled to the closest town and was planning to regain her senses. He had slaughtered her father without second thought and muttered the words "Alduin" before moving back home. Her heart was taken with him that day. Why did she feel this way? she didn't know, but she was going after him no matter what.

* * *

(Hey guys. Just so you know this isn't the end of Drakar x Alduin, but this chapter is closed. Until I come up with new ideas that is, but until then this may end up being a sellout notice for my other story that will temporarily be the primary and I'll make another story that continues Taming The World Eater. Until that time comes this is the end of this chapter. Why did I leave it with a cliffhanger? You'll never know.)


End file.
